powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike (Samurai)
"Green Ranger, ready!" Mike is Samurai Ranger Forest, the Green Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai. He loves video games and is a bit of a rebel. As Green Ranger, he pilots the Bear FoldingZord and controls the element of forest. Mike is a slacker who also likes hanging out with his friends. He is effective as a Ranger, though his sense of humor and lazy tendencies don't always line up with the ways of the Samurai. Character History Samurai and Super Samurai Mike first appeared in Origins, where Mentor Ji's call to arms took out a cheeseburger he was eating. He was revealed to be the Green Ranger, and soon proved that despite his slacking, he was a very capable fighter. Not much has been revealed about Mike's past. It is presumed that Mike's father was the previous Green Ranger. It was established early on, however, that he was far different from his fellow rangers. Unlike the others' unwavering dedication, Mike had no problems stopping for a bite to eat, and putting his training on hold for fun. While this keeps him one of the more well-adjusted members of the Samurai team, it does show during battle, as he is commonly depicted as rushing in early, and being knocked out quickly. However, Mike has been shown to be a hard worker when given the right motivation, as he trained tirelessly to get strong enough to master the Beetle Disc in Forest for the Trees, when it is given to Mia instead of him. It eventually pays off, and he earns the Beetle Disc to keep. His greatest time to shine came when four of the Rangers get switched with inanimate objects, leaving just him and Emily. Ji gives him the Black Box, and with its power, he and Emily prevail. In Samurai Forever, Mike goes with Emily. Super Megaforce Hector David Jr has announced that he will appear in Super Megaforce along with the rest of his team. His role as a Legendary Ranger is yet to be seen. Samurai Ranger Forest, the Green Samurai Ranger As the Green Ranger, Mike has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Green Ranger morphs into his Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes he morphs his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *Bear FoldingZord *BeetleZord - Super Samurai= For added power in close combat and ground battles, Green Ranger goes into Super Samurai Mode with the Black Box. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Bear FoldingZord *BeetleZord - Super Mega= While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Green Ranger can morph his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Mega Blade **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Bear FoldingZord *BeetleZord - Shark Attack= Shark Attack Mode When the Green Ranger turns the Spin Sword into the Shark Sword he gains a new ground battle mode. This mode allows him to fully utilize the unique weapon. Mike is the only Ranger other than Red to have used this. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Shark Sword Zords *Bear FoldingZord *SharkZord - Illusion= This mode appeared in the Super Samurai Halloween special Trickster Treat during the first of Trickster's illusions. }} Gallery Logo.jpg|Mike in Season 1 Normal mike-1 281129.jpg|Mike in Season 2 Shogun-green.jpg|Mike's Shogun Mode Notes *Mike is the second Ranger to use the Green Samurai Ranger title, after Cameron Watanabe in Ninja Storm. **He is also the second hero to be named Mike, after Mike Corbett, Lost Galaxy's second Magna Defender. *The character on his helmet is the kanji character for "wood", but the writers for Samurai ''decided to translate it to "forest", perhaps to avoid double entendre remarks. However, it works, because the kanji for "forest" (森, ''mori) is practically three "wood" kanji. *In Chinese, Mike's kanji character is "tree". *Early scripts listed his name as "Parry." *Like his Sentai counterpart Chiaki, Mike is a big video game player and he has somewhat of a rebellious nature as well. However, Mike is a more toned down version of Chiaki. *It is revealed in Something Fishy that Mike is claustrophobic. *A Shogun Mode was designed for Mike, but went unused in the show beyond seen during the Shogun transformation sequence. *Mike, Emily, and Kevin are the only Rangers so far not given surnames. References See Also Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Post-Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Historic Rangers